tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert jest główną bohaterką Pamiętników Wampirów. Została przemieniona w wampira przez krew Damona Salvatore, zaaplikowaną przez Meredith Fell. Jest również trzecim znanym sobowtórem Amary, pierwszej nieśmiertelnej kobiety na świecie. Mieszka w nadnaturalnej miejscowości zwanej Mystic Falls, Virginia w posiadłości Salvatorów z jej obecnie ex-chłopakiem Damonem, ex-chłopakiem Stefanem oraz adopcyjnym bratem Jeremym. Elena wcześniej mieszkała wraz ze swoim bratem w rodzinnej posiadłości Gilbertów, ale wyprowadziła się z niej, gdy młody Gilbert został jednym z Pięciu. Niedługo po jego śmierci podpaliła swój rodzinny dom. Elena jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Caroline Forbes i Bonnie Bennett, a także bliską przyjaciółką Stefana Salvatore.Jest również potomkiem Katherine Pierce z którą miała bardzo napięte i wrogie relacje. Była w związku z bratem swojego obecnego ex-chłopaka, Stefanem, dopóki młodszy Salvatore zdecydował się na oddanie Klaus swojego posłuszeństwa w zamian za lekarstwo na ugryzienie wilkołaka, które było w tym czasie niezbędne do wyleczenia Damona. Stefan był wielką miłością Eleny w sezonie pierwszym i drugim, jednak nawiązując do słów Qetsiyah, Elena i Stefan są sobie przeznaczeni, jako, że Elena jest sobowtórem oryginalnej Petrovy a Stefan sobowtórem oryginalnego Salvatora. Elena i Stefan są potomkami Amary i Silasa, którzy byli pierwszymi nieśmiertelnymi, zakochanymi w sobie w I w. n.e w Starożytnej Grecji. Przez większość sezonów Damon był w niej zakochany, Elena utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że nie mogą być razem. Dopiero po jej przemianie w wampira zmieniła uczucia wobec niego. Ukończyła Mystic Falls High School, gdzie była cheerleaderką oraz jedną z popularniejszych dziewczyn. Zawsze chciała być wielką pisarką, dlatego też prowadziła pamiętnik, w którym relacjonowała przebieg swojego życia. Uczęszczała do Whitmore College z Bonnie i Caroline. Po śmierci swojego adopcyjnego brata - Jeremiego, wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo na polecenie Damona z którym posiadała niezwykłą linię przywiązania. Ludzie, którzy przemieni są w wampira przez osobę, którą pokochają za życia ludzkiego otrzymują sire bond (linia przywiązania). Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|Elena jako dzieckoElena Gilbert urodziła się 22 czerwca 1992 roku w Mystic Falls jako córka Johna Gilberta i Isobel Flemming, która uciekła kilka dni po jej urodzeniu. Brat Johna, Grayson oraz jego żona Miranda Gilbert zaadoptowali porzucone dziecko. Ponieważ Grayson był doktorem, mógł sfałszować akt urodzenia, wpisując siebie i Mirandę jako biologicznych rodziców Eleny. Jednak później pojawia się młodszy brat Eleny, Jeremy Gilbert. Gdy Elena miała siedem lat bawiła się piłką, która wpadła do piwnicy. Dziewczyna prawie natknęła się na jeden z eksperymentów ojca dla społeczeństwa Augustine, prawdopodobnie krzyki, które słyszała pochodziły od nieznanego wampira.Kiedy chciała otworzyć drzwi, została zatrzymana przez ojca. Później piętnastoletnia Elena zaczęła chodzić do MFHS 22 grudzień 2007 thumb|left|220px|Wspólna praca.Podczas świątecznych przygotowań na rynku miasta Gilbertówna robi sobię gorącą czekoladę, gdy nagle Bonnie uderzyła w nią śnieżką. Panna Gilbert odwróciła się, by zobaczyć przyjaciółkę. Wówczas Bennettówna wzruszyła ramionami i wyznała, że musiała to zrobić. Elena zapowiedziała jej, iż rozpętała wojnę, ale Bonnie zaproponowała ze spokojem, by razem podeszły do stojącej niedaleko Caroline. Później, nadal bez panny Forbes, dziewczyny zajęły się nawlekaniem popcornu na nitki, by stworzyć łańcuchy. Raz po raz podjadały prażoną kukurydzę, rozmawiając o zbliżających się świętach. Bonnie powiedziała Elenie, iż ojciec planuje zabrać ją ze sobą na wyjazd służbowy; stwierdziła też, że nie ma szans na poznanie uroczego surfera, ponieważ miejsce ich pobytu będzie oddalone od plaży. Wówczas podeszła do nich Caroline. Caroline zaproponowała im, by - skoro święta zostały ocalone - zawiesiły łańcuchy na choince, zanim pójdą im w biodra, po czym odeszła. Bonnie i Elena popatrzyły na siebie i uśmiechając się, zjadły jeszcze trochę prażonej kukurydzy. 23 maja 2009 thumb|left|185px|Elena i Matt. W dzień śmierci państwa Gilbert, Bonnie, Matt i Elena spacerują szkolnym dziedzińcem i rozmawiają o Caroline. Panna Bennett oznajmia przyjaciołom, że przewidziała, iż spodnie dzwony ponownie będą modne. Elena śmieje się z niej, mówiąc, że nie wynika to z jej nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, a raczej z faktu, iż obejrzała za dużo odcinków "Top Model". Matt mówi Elenie, że ją kocha, a po chwili odchodzi. Bonnie zwraca przyjaciółce uwagę, że nie odpowiedziała na jego wyznanie. Gilbertówna tłumaczy jej, iż nie powinna go dłużej zwodzić i powiedzieć mu wprost, że już go nie kocha. Podczas imprezy przy ogniskiem doszło między nimi do kłótni na temat ich wspólnej przyszłości. thumb|185px|Elena poznaje Damona.Dziewczyna zadzwoniła do rodziców prosząc, aby po nią przyjechali. Kiedy dziewczyna czeka na rodziców po raz pierwszy spotyka Damona. Wampir myli ją z Katherine, nie wiedząc jeszcze nic o istnieniu sobowtórów. Ich rozmowę przerwa odgłos nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Wampir zauracza Elenę, aby zapomniała o tej rozmowie. Kiedy Gilbertówna wraca do domu, samochód, w którym jedzie wraz z rodzicami, nieoczekiwanie zjeżdża z Mostu Wickery i wpada do rzeki. thumb|left|185px|Elena przypomina sobie śmierć swoich rodziców.Grayson i Miranda nie zdołali przeżyli wypadku, zaś Elena, w nieznany sposób, trafiła żywa do szpitala. Uznano to za cud. Później ujawniono, że Stefan podczas jednej ze swoich wizyt u Zacha, był świadkiem wypadku. Początkowo chciał wyciągnąć z samochodu Graysona, który był jeszcze przytomny, jednak ojciec sprzeciwiając się wskazał mu córkę siedzącą na tylnym siedzeniu. Stefan uratował Elenę, jednak nie zdążył ocalić pozostałej dwójki. Po wstrząsających wydarzeniach Elena i jej młodszy brat Jeremy trafiają pod opiekę ciotki, która staje się ich prawnym opiekunem. Grudzień 2009 frame|Przyjaciółki.Elena i jej przyjaciółka stały razem w tłumie ludzi, słuchając przemówienia szeryf Forbes. Kiedy kobieta powiedziała, że świąteczne uroczystości w Mystic Falls przypominają, iż gdziekolwiek nie spojrzysz, masz przyjaciela, dziewczyny wyszeptały "aww" i złapały się za ręce. Po chwili Caroline dołączyła do nich, stając pomiędzy nimi. Pożaliła im się na prezent, jaki dostała od Stefana - śnieżną kulę. Bonnie stwierdziła, że bardzo podoba się jej wylosowany podarunek, a wtedy Caroline wyjaśniła, iż to dlatego, że ona jest dobrym Mikołajem. Elena przypomniała im, iż powinny się cieszyć ze zdrowia, szczęścia i bycia razem. Przyjaciółki przytulają się do siebie. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= frame|Elena i Jenna w kuchni.Elena pisze w pamiętniku i postanawia zacząć od nowa, udawać, że czuje się dobrze.Schodzi na dół do kuchni, gdzie już znajduje się Jenna i Jeremy. Przypomina cioci o spotkaniu z promotorem, a widząc, że ta śpieszy się, mówi, że obydwoje dadzą radę. Gdy Jenna wychodzi, Elena pyta brata, czy wszystko w porządku.Ten odpowiada, aby odpuściła. Gilbert smuci się, a potem dopija resztę kawy. Jadąc samochodem wraz z Bonnie, słucha co mówi przyjaciółka. Gdy przejeżdżają obok cmentarza, dziewczyna patrzy w jego stronę i przestaje słuchać Bonnie. Po chwili Bennett zwraca uwagę Elenie i prosi, aby ta przestałą patrzeć w przestrzeń. Gilbert przeprasza przyjaciółkę i prosi, aby ta przepowiedziała jej coś.Gdy Bonnie zaczyna zdanie, w samochód uderza kruk. Bennett z trudem hamuje samochód, a gdy udaje się jej to, to przeprasza przyjaciółkę i przepowiada jej, że ten rok będzie super, a czas smutku i mroku skończy się. Dodaje, że Gilbert będzie bezgranicznie szczęśliwa. Uśmiecha się, a Elena odwzajemnia uśmiech. Dziewczyny jadą do szkoły. Obydwie wchodzą do środka, a Bonnie mówi, że w tym roku jest mnóstwo chłopców. Panna Bennet mówi, że przyjaciółka powinna znaleźć sobie kogoś. Elena patrzy na swojego byłego chłopaka, Matta. Uśmiecha się i macha do niego, lecz ten zatrzaskuje szafkę i odchodzi.Bonnie pociesza przyjaciółkę, gdy dochodzi do nich Caroline. Blondynka przytula Elenę. Pyta Bennett jak się czuje, a Elena zwraca uwagę, ze stoi obok. Dziewczyna mówi, że czuje się znacznie lepiej,a Caroline przytula ją jeszcze raz i odchodzi. Elena macha do niej ręką, odwraca się do Bonnie i robi dziwną minę, mówiąc bez komentarza. Przyjaciółki idą obok sekretariatu. Zauważają tam nieznajomego im chłopaka, a Bennett stwierdza, że jest przystojny. Mówi, że gra na gitarze, a Elena pyta, czy dziewczyna uwierzyła, że jest medium. Przyjaciółka odpowiada twierdząco, ale Gilbert nie słucha jej, ponieważ zauważa swojego brata i idzie za nim. Wchodzi za chłopakiem do męskiej toalety.frame|left|Elena spotyka Stefana.Przechodzi obok nieznanego chłopaka, podchodzi do brata i parzy mu w oczy. Zwraca mu uwagę, że to pierwszy dzień w szkole, a ten brał już coś. Zaczyna przeszukiwać brata, ale ten mówi, aby sama wzięła na uspokojenie. Dziewczyna denerwuje się i mówi, ze gada jak ćpun. Kłócą się jeszcze chwile, a Elena prosi brata, aby nie udawał kogoś kim nie jest. Jeremy wychodzi, a Gilbert zaraz po nim.Otwierając drzwi, wpada na nowego ucznia. Ten pyta czy to męska toaleta, a Elena nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, mówi, że to nie ważne. Dziewczyna chce odejść, lecz za każdym razem chłopak zastawia jej drogę. W końcu przepuszcza dziewczynę, a ta z uśmiechem na twarzy, dziękuje. Rozgląda się za siebie i odchodzi. Na lekcji Historii, Elena nie słuchała nauczyciela, lecz przyglądała się Stefanowi. Bennett pisze przyjaciółce smsa na lekcji. Dziewczyna wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i czyta jego treść.Przyjaciółka napisała, że Salvatore gapi się na Gilbert. Ta czytając to, uśmiecha się. Po skończonych lekcjach, dziewczyna idzie na cmentarz. Siedząc pod jednym z grobów, pisze w swoim pamiętniku. Smutna patrzy na grób rodziców.Po chwili zauważa kruka siedzącego na nim i mówi do niego cześć. Chce dokończyć wpis, ale widzi mgłę.Zdziwiona wstaje i przepędza kruka. Odwraca się i widzi, że zwierze znajduje się przed nią. Łapie torbę i odchodzi. Gdy odwraca się jeszcze raz, w mgle widzi posąg anioła, a za nim jakaś postać. Przerażona zaczyna biec i potyka się. Wstając widzi stojącego przed nią niedawno poznanego chłopaka.thumb|Spotkanie na cmentarzu.Elena pyta go, czy ją śledzi, a wówczas Stefan tłumaczy jej, że przyszedł, by odwiedzić swą rodzinę. Dziewczyna przeprasza go. Dziewczyna zwraca uwagę na pierścień chłopaka. Dziewczyna nie dokończa, ponieważ Stefan zmienia temat. Stefan pyta Elenę, czy zraniła się, upadając, a ona sprawdza to i pokazuje mu ranę na nodze, z której sączy się krew. Gilbertówna pyta, czy wszystko gra, a Stefan radzi jej, by poszła do domu i zajęła się swoim skaleczeniem. Dziewczyna mówi, ze to nic, lecz kiedy odwraca się, Stefana już nie ma. Gilbertówna szykuje się na wyjście z domu. Jenna prosi ją, aby wróciła wcześnie, ponieważ na drygi dzień jest szkoła. Gdy otwiera drzwi widzi przed sobą Stefana.Przeprasza on Elenę za swoje dziwne zachowanie. Pyta ją, co z nogą, a ona mówi mu, że to było tylko niewielkie zadrapanie. Stefan oddaje jej pamiętnik, który znalazł na cmentarzu i zapewnia ją, że nie czytał go. Wyjaśnia, że nie chciałby, żeby ktoś czytał jego dziennik. thumb|left|Stefan i Elena w Grillu.Elena zaprasza go do Mystic Grill, gdzie ma zamiar spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. W barze Matt podchodzi do nich i wita się ze Stefanem, i niechętnie z Eleną. Wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami słucha Stefana, który opowiada o sobie.Odpowiada na ich pytania, dotyczące jego rodziny i mówi, że urodził się w Mystic Falls, ale wyprowadził się w bardzo młodym wieku; jego rodzice nie żyją, a z rodzeństwem się nie kontaktuje. Elena mówi, że przykro jej z powodu jego rodziców.Przyznaje też, że obecnie pomieszkuje w domu swego wuja. Gdy chłopak pyta czy Gilbert będzie na imprezie, przyjaciółki zapraszają go na imprezę w imieniu Eleny.Gilbertówna uśmiecha się.Następnego dnia na lekcji historii pan Tanner przepytuje uczniów o wydarzeniach z bitwy o Willow Creek, jednak nikt nie wie nic na ten temat. Kiedy nauczyciel pyta Gilbert, ta nie zna odpowiedzi.Kiedy nauczyciel karci Gilbertównę, Stefan udziela prawidłowej odpowiedzi, a następnie ośmiesza pana Tannera, wytykając mu błąd, co podoba się klasie.Na imprezie w lesie Elena komplementuje Stefana w rozmowie z Bonnie.Bennett kontynuuje żarty na temat swoich nadprzyrodzonych mocy, przypadkiem dotyka rękę Eleny i ma wizję na temat tego, co przydarzyło się przyjaciółce.thumbTo przeraża pannę Bennett, która idzie po napój, zostawiając Elene. Po chwili Elena odwraca się i przestraszona uśmiecha się do Stefana. Przeprasza on Gilbertównę. Dziewczyna chce opowiedzieć mu o Bonnie, lecz rezygnuje z tego i cieszy się z jego przybycia. Obydwoje idą i rozmawiają. Stefan przyznaje, że polubił Bonnie i stwierdza, iż Matt nie odrywa oczu od Gilbertówny. Dziewczyna tłumaczy, że byli niegdyś parą, ale w ich związku brakowało czegoś. Salvatore pyta, czy chodzi jej o namiętność, a ona potwierdza. Oczy Stefana czernieją, a Elena zauważa to. Chłopak ucieka pod pretekstem przyniesienia czegoś do picia. Elena szuka Stefana, gdy podchodzi do niej Matt. Chwilę rozmawiają o ich rozstaniu, a potem Matt odchodzi. Elena widzi idącego Stefana.Uśmiecha się i mówi, że wie już kto go porwał. Dziewczyna zauważa pijanego brata i postanawia za nim iść. Stefan pyta czy jej pomóc. Jednak Elena mówi, że lepiej by było, gdyby tego nie oglądał. Elena śledzi pijanego Jeremy'ego idącego do lasu. Chłopak potyka się i ląduje na nieprzytomnej Vicki, która ma rozszarpane gardło. Gilbert wraz z bratem niosą Vicki na imprezę i zostaje wezwana karetka. Karetka zabiera Vicki, a Bonnie dołącza do Eleny. Bennett mówi Elenie o swoim przeczuciu, że to dopiero początek. Następnie Elena rozmawia z bratem o ich problemach po stracie rodziców. O tym, że ludzie już zapomnieli co ich spotkało, bo każdy ma swoje życie, którym musi się zajmować. Chłopak wyrzuca siostrze, że widział ją piszącą pamiętnik na cmentarzu.i pyta czy to właśnie w taki sposób ma zamiar iść na przód. Później Elena pisze w swoim pamiętniku. Elena dostrzega za oknem Stefana i wychodzi do niego.Stefan mówi, że chciał sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Dziewczyna zaprasza go do środka i zamyka drzwi. thumb|left|Dziewczyny w kawiarni.W The Night of the Comet, Elena pisze pamiętnik i przyznaje, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuje się dobrze. Dziewczyna rozmawia z Jenną, która wybiera się na spotkanie z nauczycielem Jeremy'ego. Później na lekcji historii, Stefan przygląda się Elenie. Gdy nauczyciel zauważa to, zwraca im uwagę. Po dzwonku, Stefan daje dziewczynie książkę i rozmawia a nią o książkach sióstr Brontë. Na dworze Gilbertówna rozmawia z Mattem o ataku na Vicki i o Stefanie. Matt mówi jej o wampirach. Elena, Caroline i Bonnie rozmawiają o komecie. Bonnie twierdzi, że przelot komety to zły znak. thumb|right|Elena poznaje Damona.Caroline nie interesują jednak paranormalne opowiastki i wypytuje Elenę o Stefana. Uświadamia dziewczynę, że powinna się z nim przespać. Gilbertówna stwierdza, że jej przyjaciółka ma rację. Idzie, więc na spotkanie ze Stefanem.Elena odwiedza pensjonat Salvatore'ów. Najpierw dzwoni do drzwi, lecz po chwili wchodzi do środka. Obok dziewczyny przelatuje czarny kruk, a gdy się odwraca widzi Damona.Chłopak mówi jej, że jest bratem Stefana. leftChłopak zaprasza dziewczynę do środka. Damon opowiada o byłej dziewczynie Stefana, Katherine. Po chwili zjawia się młodszy Salvatore. Gilbertówna zawstydzona całą tą sytuacją wychodzi. Elena wraz z Bonnie rozdaje zaproszenia na obserwowanie komety. Dziewczyny rozmawiają o Stefanie. Gilbert zwraca uwagę, że nie zna nawet numeru telefonu chłopaka. Wieczorem ludzie zbierają się w centrum miasta by obserwować kometę i zapalać świecę, a Elena spotyka Stefana. Powoli odchodzi parę kroków od niego i patrzy w niebo. Jednak on podchodzi do niej. Rozmawiają o komecie i zajściu w pensjonacie. Dziewczyna wspomina o Katherine. Stefan wypytuje ją co Damon jej mówił. Gilbertówna odpowiada, że Damon powiedział jej o tym, że Katherine złamała serce Stefanowi. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że strata pozostaje w człowieku, a ból jedynie się zaciera.Chłopak staje przed dziewczyną, a ona odpuszcza i mówi, że rozumie. Gilbertówna odchodzi od chłopaka zostawiając go samego. Elena siedzi wraz z Tylerem, Caroline, Bonnie i Mattem. Po chwili Jeremy przychodzi i mówi, że Vicki zniknęła. Tyler mówi Elenie o tym, że Jeremy handluje narkotykami. Po chwili dochodzi do kłótni. Matt proponuje, aby pomogli mu znaleźć siostrę. Jeremy chce iść z nim, ale Elena zatrzymuje go. Dziewczyna wypomina bratu, że handluje narkotykami. Jednak on się nie przyznaje.. Grozi mu terapeutą i odwykiem, a ten poirytowany odchodzi. W domu Gilbertówna wchodzi do domu. Elena nakrywa ciotkę na przeszukiwaniu pokoju brata. Jenna nie jest dumna z tego, co robi. Znajduje pustą butelkę i twierdzi, że nie jest swoją siostrą oraz, że nie da rady się nimi zajmować. Elena próbuje ją przekonać, żeby się nie bała i pociesza ją. Za pozwoleniem ciotki idzie do Stefana. Gdy dociera na miejsce, Stefan zaprasza ją do środka, ale ona woli, by to on wyszedł na zewnątrz. Salvatore mówi, że cieszy się z jej wizyty, bo pożegnali się w złym stylu. Dziewczyna wyznaje, iż miała zamiar opisać swoje uczucia w pamiętniku, ale zorientowała się, że powinna powiedzieć mu to wszystko. Wyznaje Stefanowi, że boi się pozwolić sobie na szczęście, bo jego utrata byłaby tym boleśniejsza. Gdy Stefan kończy mówić, on i Elena całują się po raz pierwszy. leftW Friday Night Bites, dziewczyna wychodzi z samochodu wraz z Bonnie. Elena próbuje przekonać swoją przyjaciółkę, Bonnie do Stefana, ponieważ Bonnie ma do niego zastrzeżenia. Stefan dołącza do rozmawiających na szkolnym dziedzińcu Eleny i Bonnie. Bennettówna, widząc go, szybko wymawia się i odchodzi. Strapiony chłopak stwierdza, że dziewczyna chyba go nie lubi. Panna Gilbert zapewnia go, że jest taka, bo go nie zna, a gdy już pozna, pokocha go. Umawiają się na kolację w domu Eleny, na której pojawi się także Bonnie. Dzięki temu będą mogli spędzić trochę czasu razem i może się polubią.Nagle stojący za Stefanem Tyler rzuca w jego kierunku piłką, ale chłopak nie daje się zaskoczyć i łapie futbolówkę.Elena jest pod wrażeniem. thumbElena proponuje mu, by dołączył do szkolnej drużyny, ale on stwierdza, że nie może, ponieważ nie chce prowokować Matta i Tylera. Dziewczyna uznaje, że dobrze byłoby, gdyby się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił, bo uważają go za samotnika.Gdy nauczyciel pyta Elenę, a ta nie zna odpowiedzi, Stefan odpowiada za nią. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się.Po lekcjach Elena i Bonnie idą na trening cheerlederek. thumb|left|Bonnie i Elena na rozgrzewce. Bonnie cieszy się, że przyjaciółka wróciła do składu.Gilbert zaprasza przyjaciółkę na kolację ze Stefanem. Ta zgadza się, aczkolwiek niechętnie. Dziewczyny martwią się nieobecnością Caroline, która jest kapitanem cheerlederek. Gdy Bonnie już ma do niej dzwonić zjawia się w towarzystwie Damona, który ją podwiózł. Na treningu Elena robi błędy i Caroline prosi ją, żeby tylko patrzyła póki nie załapie. Gilbertówna jednak nie obserwuje cheerlederek tylko trening drużyny.Wieczorem dziewczyny spotykają się w domu Gilbertów i po raz kolejny rozmawiają o magicznych zdolnościach Bonnie. Ta wyznaje, że tego dnia ma obsesję na punkcie trzech cyfr: 8, 14 i 22. Elena, chcąc wypróbować przyjaciółkę, pyta ją, w której szufladzie znajdują się sztućce, a ta bezbłędnie odpowiada.thumb|Kolacja u Gilbertów.Obie tłumaczą to jednak faktem, iż panna Bennett bardzo często przebywa w tym domu. Kiedy Elena idzie, by otworzyć drzwi, Bonnie próbuje po raz kolejny odgadnąć, gdzie schowany jest dany przedmiot i udaje jej się to. Do domu wchodzi drugi gość Gilbertówny - Stefan. Cała trójka rozmawia o pochodzeniu Bonnie, a chłopak twierdzi, iż posiadanie przodków w Salem musi być bardzo fajne.Po chwili ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, kiedy Elena otwiera, widzi Damona i Caroline, którzy przynieśli deser. Stefan jest przeciwny, aby dziewczyna zaprosiła Damona do domu, ale ona i tak to robi. Chłopak z zadowoloną miną przekracza próg. Po kolacji wszyscy rozmawiają w salonie Eleny. Tymczasem Elena sprząta po kolacji, gdy Damon przynosi jej jeszcze jedną szklankę. Gdy Elena ją upuszcza chłopak popisuje się refleksem i łapie ją w locie. Elena jest pod wrażeniem. Damon pomaga jej posprzątać i rozmawiają o Katherine. Gdy Elena mówi, że on także ją stracił Damon robi smutną minę.Elena ogląda wraz ze Stefanem rodzinny album. Gdy zaczyna mówić, Stefan kładzie jej palec na ustach i zaczyna ją całować. Po chwili Elena zdejmuje bluzkę, a Stefan zaraz po niej. Kiedy Gilbert orientuje się, że to Damon, zaczyna krzyczeć.thumb|Stefan daje Elenie naszyjnik z werbeną.Gilbertówna budzi się w nocy z krzykiem. Wstaje i podchodzi do biurka. Rano dziewczyna wychodzi spod prysznica. Widzi na swoim łóżku strój cheerliderki. Podchodzi do biurka i patrzy na swoje stare zdjęcie, w tym właśnie stroju.Później Stefan daje Elenie naszyjnik z werbeną. frame|left|Pocałunek Stefana i Eleny.Dziewczyna wyczuwa w nim specyficzny zapach. Stefan wyjaśnia, że to zioło. Dziękuje jej za wsparcie i podsunięcie pomysłu o dołączeniu do drużyny.Wieczorem trener podaje różne informacje o meczu. W tym czasie Tyler i Jeremy wdają się w bójkę, ale powstrzymuje ich Stefan. Jeremy niechcący rani go szkłem z butelki. Kiedy Elena chce obejrzeć ranę, nie ma po niej ani śladu. Jest zdziwiona, ale chłopak tłumaczy, że Jeremy go nie trafił. Zaniepokojona dziewczyna idzie do Bonnie zapytać ją o Stefana i jej wizję. Gdy potem Gilbert idzie do auta, nagle obok niej staje Damon. Wmawia jej, że go pranie i próbuje ją pocałować nieświadomy tego, że Stefan dał jej werbenę. Dziewczyna go policzkuję i krzyczy na niego. Później Stefan rozmawia z Eleną, która martwi się o niego. Chłopak zapewnia, że nic mu nie jest. Wieczorem, gdy Elena śpi, Damon znajduje się w jej pokoju i głaszcze ją po policzku. Kiedy Gilbertówna budzi się, nikogo nie ma. thumbW Family Ties, Elena budzi się gdyż słyszy jakiś hałas. Schodzi na dół. Kiedy chce zapalić lampy, orientuje się, że nie ma światła. Słyszy jak prezenter mówi w telewizji, że znaleziono kolejną ofiarę, nastoletnią uczennice, Elene Gilbert.Dziewczyna widzi w telewizorze swoje zdjęcie, a po chwili słyszy głos Damona. Przestraszna zaczyna biec i otwiera drzwi. Widząc wampira zamyka je i przestraszona idzie powolnym krokiem. Po chwil Damon atakuje ją i wysysa z dziewczyny krew. W telewizji mówią o złapaniu zwierzęcia. thumb|left|Jenna i Elena.W prezenterze, Loganie Fell'u, Jenna rozpoznaje swojego dawnego chłopaka, przez którego wyjechała z miasta. Elena wysłuchuje wyzwisk na jego temat, a później segreguje rzeczy, które jej mama obiecała wypożyczyć radzie założycieli na wystawę dziedzictwa, między innymi obrączki i zegarek, o który upomina się Jeremy. Po chwili słychać dzwonek do drzwi, a dziewczyna idzie otworzyć. W drzwiach stoi młodszy Salvatore. Stefan odwiedza Elenę i razem idą do jej pokoju, gdzie namiętnie się całują. Nagle twarz chłopaka się zmienia i wokół jego oczu pojawiają się ciemne żyłki. Panna Gilbert nie zwraca na to uwagi, ale proponuje, by wstrzymali się jeszcze trochę, zanim do czegoś dojdzie. Pyta ukochanego, jak wygląda w garniturze, a on odpowiada, że może jakiś założyć. Dziewczyna zaprasza go na wieczór Założycieli . Stefan dziwi się i pyta ją, czy ta uroczystość jest jeszcze organizowana. Mówi, że będzie zaszczycony, mogąc jej towarzyszyć. Później Elena odkrywa, że Bonnie ma jej coś do powiedzenia. Bonnie nie wytrzymuje presji i wyznaje jej, że Katherine wybrała Damona, przez to Stefan robił okropne rzeczy żeby ich rozdzielić i dziewczyna w końcu zwróciła się przeciwko jego bratu. rightPrzyjaciółki robią sobie makijaż i włosy. Do Gilbertówny dzwoni telefon. Dziewczyna dowiaduje się, od pani Lockwood, że nie ma zegarka. dziewczyna rozłącza się i zdenerwowana idzie do brata. Zrzuca mu słuchawki z uszu i pyta o przedmiot. Pyta czy sprzedał go za dragi, a ten poirytowany wyciąga z pudełka zegarek. Dziewczyna zaciekawiona pyta czemu go wziął, ponieważ ociec mu go obiecał. Gilbert przygotowana do wyjścia, wchodzi do pokoju brata i kładzie przed nim zegarek. Bez słowa wychodzi. Elena i Stefan docierają na miejsce, widzi ich Damon. Elena pokazuje Stefanowi na wystawie obrączki ślubne jej rodziców. Elena na liście gości pierwszego balu założycieli dostrzega podpisy Damona i Stefana Salvatore. frame|left|Stefan tańczy z Eleną.Caroline porywa Stefana do tańca, a Damon zaczyna opowiadać Elenie o "pierwszych braciach Salvatore" i o tym jak zginęli próbując ratować ukochaną kobietę. Elena proponuje Stefanowi taniec, rozmawiają o Damonie i Katherine, dochodzi do kłótni, o co obwinia Bonnie. Później do rozmawiających dziewczyn pochodzi matka Tylera i wypytuje Elenę o zegarek. Dziewczyna dała go bratu, ale pani Lockwood mówi, że go nie znalazła. Gdy Elena i Caroline poprawiają makijaż w toalecie, Gilbert zauważa ślady ugryzień na ciele przyjaciółki i pyta czy to sprawka Damona. Caroline zaprzecza, ale Elena nie daje się oszukać. Każe Damonowi trzymać się z dala od dziewczyny. Przeprasza Stefana i mówi mu o obrażeniach Caroline. Znowu się kłócą. Mówi jej, że "są rzeczy, o których nie wie". Salvatore zauważa brata i jego dziewczynę; opuszcza Elenę. Później Elena widzi roztrzęsioną Caroline i przytula przyjaciółkę. thumb|rightW You're Undead to Me, Elena wstaje rano i idzie do łazienki. Zupełnie nieświadoma, co tam spotka, wchodzi i widzi Vicki, myjącą zęby. Zaskoczona wycofuje się, aby dziewczyna dokończyła spokojnie to, co robi. Gilbertówna schodzi na dół i zaczyna rozmawiać na ten temat z Jenna. Ciotka informuje siostrzenice, ze nie będzie jej podczas kolacji, ponieważ idzie na spotkanie z Loganem. Jenna pyta o Stefana. Dziewczyna mówi, że nie jest jakąś kicią i dodaje, ze przed chwilą zastanawiała się co napisać w pamiętniku. Wsypuje płatki do miski, wlewa mleko i odchodzi. Bonnie i Elena rozmawiają na korytarzu o wszystkich wydarzeniach oraz o zachowaniu ich przyjaciółki. Kiedy Stefan podchodzi do dziewczyn, a one kończą, ponieważ Bonnie znowu odchodzi. Pozostała dwójka rozmawia na temat nieobecności Stefana i braku telefonu od niego. Chłopak mówi także o Damonie i pragnie wyjaśnić wszystko Elenie. Umawiają się w Mystic Gril. Caroline, która dołącza się do rozmowy, także pyta o Damona, Salvatore mówi jej, że jego brat nie wróci, a po chwili opuszcza je. Dziewczyna wydaje się zawiedziona, wtedy Gilbert przekonuje ją, że tak jest lepiej. thumb|left|Spotkanie Eleny i Matta.Czekająca na Stefana, Elena rozmawia z Mattem. Opowiada mu o Vicki i o problemie związanym ze Stefanem, który spóźnia się już godzinę. Chłopak, jako dobry przyjaciel, mówi jej, aby z nim porozmawiała, w tym momencie zjawia się Stefan. Matt zostawia ich samych. rightKiedy Elena i Stefana rozmawiają, dochodzi do nich mężczyzna, który mówi, że zna chłopaka i nie może w to uwierzyć, że nie postarzał się nawet o dzień. Młody Salvatore szybko go zbywa, proponując Elenie podwiezienie do domu, lecz kiedy Stefan odmawia odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie przez dziewczynę. Ona odmawia podwiezienia i sama idzie do domu. Jeremy wchodzi do pokoju i widzi leżącą Elene. Dziewczyna przytula swojego misia. Jeremy wywabia Elene z pokoju, która schodzi do kuchni i zastaje tam Stefana. On robi kolacje, a ona zaskoczona jego wizytą pyta, co tu robi. Chłopak tłumaczy, co robi w jej domu a potem opowiada jej o Katherine. Podczas krojenia czosnku, Elena kaleczy się w palec. Widząc jej krew, Stefan czuje głód i jego twarz zmienia się. Dziewczyna zauważa to w odbiciu w oknie. thumb|left|Stefan całuje Elenę.Chłopak uznaje, że coś musiało mu wpaść do oka, a Elena mówi, że najwidoczniej ma halucynacje i całuje go. Następnego dnia dziewczyna idzie do szkoły, gdzie organizowana jest akcja mycia samochodów na rzecz szkolnej drużyny.Caroline zwraca Elenie i jej chłopakowi uwagę, ponieważ nie mają na sobie kostiumów kąpielowych. Para szybko przygotowuje się do udziału w wydarzeniu, a Stefan pomaga ukochanej zdjąć sweterek. Dziewczyna zauważa, że nie pasuje do nazwy akcji, ale on zapewnia ją, iż tak nie jest. Podczas wspólnego mycia auta mówi, że może zniszczyć sobie pierścień i proponuje, by go zdjął, ale wampir zapewnia ją, iż wszystko gra i wyznaje, że to pamiątka rodzinna. Gilbertówna stwierdza, ze powinna przynieść ręczniki i idzie do Caroline. Później znów spotyka dziadka Tiki . Elena przyjmuje od starszego pana pieniądze i rozpoznaje w nim staruszka, który twierdził, że znał Stefana. Wypytuje go skąd go zna, wtedy mówi on jej o ataku. frame|Elena spotyka Jenne.Opowiada jak jakieś zwierze pokiereszowało wujka Stefana, Josepha. Elena dowiaduje się jeszcze, że to zdarzyło się kilka lat temu. Wtedy podchodzi Tiki. Staruszek odchodzi, ale Elena biegnie za nim, wtedy on jeszcze dodaje kilka informacji, z których wynika, że Stefana i Damon żyli już w roku 1953. Później Elena wypytuje Stefana o resztę jego rodziny. Elena spotyka na parkingu swoja ciocię, która siedzi i oczekuje Logana. Brunetka ma małą prośbę do Logana. Jedzie z nim, aby obejrzeć stare wiadomości. Elena szpera w wydarzeniach z 1953 roku i na jednej z taśm znajduje Stefana, którego nakręcono jak zabierano zwłoki. Elena pisze w swoim pamiętniku. Dziewczyna przegląda się w lustrze i przypomina sobie wszystkie dziwne wydarzenia ze Stefanem. Gilbertówna zdaje sobie sprawę, że Stefan jest wampirem. Jedzie do chłopaka, a gdy ten otwiera drzwi, zadaje mu pytanie: czym jesteś? W Lost Girls, zdenerwowana Elena, pyta Stefana czym jest. Chłopak stwierdza, że przecież wie, bo w przeciwnym razie nie byłoby jej tutaj, jednak ona odpiera, iż to niemożliwe. thumb|left|Stefan przychodzi do Eleny.Dziewczyna uznaje, że nie powinna była przyjeżdżać i idzie do samochodu, ale wampir pojawia się tuż przed nią. Prosi, by się go nie bała i chce jej wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, ale ona każe mu zostawić się w spokoju, i odjeżdża. Gilbertówna wbiega do domu i sprawdza co robi jej brat. Wchodzi do swojego pokoju, a po krótkiej chwili pojawia się w nim Stefan. Obiecuje jej, że nigdy by jej nie zranił, a za ataki odpowiada Damon. On sam nie pije ludzkiej krwi. Błaga, by nikomu o tym nie mówiła i chce, by mu zaufała, ale Elena każe mu odejść. Gdy wampir odchodzi, Elena zamyka okno i siada na parapecie. Elena w nocy jest pilnowana przez Stefana. Rankiem dziewczyna wstaje, ubiera się i wychodzi. Spotyka się wraz ze Stefanem w kawiarni.thumb|Spotkanie w kawiarni. Okazuje się, że czosnek, lustra, woda święcona i znaki religijne nie przeszkadzają wampirom, a przed słońcem chronią je pierścienie z lapis lazuli. Stefan tłumaczy Elenie, że żywi się zwierzęcą krwią, co czyni go słabszym od Damona. Stwierdza, iż jego brat żywił się Caroline, a następnie wymazywał jej wspomnienia, dlatego nie pamięta ona niczego złego. Wyjawia też, że obecnie w Mystic Falls jedynymi wampirami są oni, choć niegdyś miasto było przepełnione nadprzyrodzonymi istotami.thumb|left|Stefan pokazuje Elenie, gdzie stał jego dom.Gdy dziewczyna wyznaje mu, że nie może obiecać dochowania tajemnicy, prosi ją, by dała mu dzień na opowiedzenie o wszystkim, po którym ostatecznie zdecyduje, co ma zrobić z tą wiedzą, a panna Gilbert zgadza się. Wspólnie jadą samochodem i docierają w miejsce, gdzie w 1864 roku znajdował się dom braci Salvatore. Obecnie jest on starty z powierzchni ziemi i otoczony przez las. Stefan wyznaje, że od 145 lat tkwi w ciele siedemnastolatka. Chłopak opowiada Elenie o tym, jak dobre relacje miał niegdyś z Damonem, dopóki Katherine ich nie rozdzieliła. Mówi też o grze w futbol bez żadnych zasad. Panna Gilbert wyznaje, że myślała, iż była ukochana Stefana zniknęła z jego życia niedawno. On odpowiada jej, że chciał tym rozbić ich związek, ponieważ prawie półtora wieku temu kochali jedną wyjątkową kobietę. Mówi o pierwszym balu założycieli, na którym towarzyszył pannie Pierce. Wampir wyznaje, że później okazało się, iż tamtej nocy Katherine towarzyszyła także Damonowi. Dementuje słowa brata o tym, że ukradł mu ukochaną, mówiąc, iż żaden z nich jej nie ukradł, ponieważ ona manipulowała ich umysłami i zauraczała ich do trzymania w tajemnicy związku z nią. Znajduje w ruinach domu pierścień Damona i odmawia Elenie, która prosi go, by nie oddawał go mężczyźnie. Stwierdza, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, starszy z braci się zemści, krzywdząc go w jedyny możliwy sposób - poprzez skrzywdzenie panny Gilbert. Dziewczyna pyta, czy użył kiedykolwiek perswazji w stosunku do niej, a Stefan przeczy i wyjaśnia, że jej naszyjnik wypełniony jest werbeną, która powstrzymuje wampiry. thumb|leftKiedy oboje jadą do domu Eleny, spotykają Matta, Jeremy'ego i dziwnie zachowującą się Vicki.Salvatore przygląda się jej i każe chłopakom zabrać ją na górę. Wyznaje ukochanej, że Donovan przechodzi przemianę w wampira, ponieważ Damon musiał się do niej dobrać. Mówi, że jeśli dziewczyna nie pożywi się krwią człowieka, umrze. thumbPóźniej Elena rozmawia z Jeremym. Gdy ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, dziewczyna otwiera i widzi przed sobą Damona. Kiedy próbuje zamknąć drzwi, nie udaje jej się to. Wampir domyślił się, że jego brat opowiedział Elenie historię swojego życia oraz to kim są. Damon pyta się, gdzie jest jego brat, a Gilbertówna odpowiada, że poszedł szukać Vicky. Damon odchodzi, ale przed tem mówi, aby uważała kogo zaprasza do swojego domu. Kiedy Stefan wraca do Eleny, a ona zwraca mu uwagę, że krwawi; wyjaśnia jej, iż to nic takiego i opowiada, co stało się w lesie. Obiecuje też, że nauczy siostrę Matta żyć z dietą zwierzęcą. Dziewczyna przysięga, iż nikomu nie zdradzi sekretu Salvatorów, ale wyznaje, że nie może z nim być. W Lost Girls, Stefan mówi Elenie, że jest wampirem, ale to Damon zabija ludzi. Wyznaje, że to Katherine w 1864 roku przemieniła jego oraz Damona, a następnie opowiada dziewczynie swoją historię. Elena dowiaduje się również, że Damon przemienił siostrę jej byłego chłopaka, Matta - Vicki w wampira. Elena obiecuje Stefanowi, że nie powie nikomu o tym, że jest wampirem, ale zrywa z nim mówiąc, że nie może być z kimś takim. thumb185px||Vicki gryzie Elenę.|200px|leftW Haunted, dziewczyna odwiedza Stefana, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje z Vicki. Kiedy Elena podczas rozmowy z Donovan mówi jej, że wampirzyca nie ma się zbliżać do Jeremy'ego, gdyż może nie powstrzymać pragnienia, Vicki atakuje dziewczynę i grozi jej. Siostra zabiera Jeremy'ego na Imprezę Halloween'ową nieświadoma tego, że panna Donovan planuje tam spotkanie z Gilbertem. Po chwili Vicki i Jeremy znikają, po tym jak Victoria mówi Mattowi, iż Stefan nie chce się od niej odczepić. Elena i Stefan zaczynają ich szukać. Dziewczyna znajduje brata, podczas gdy wampirzyca atakuje go i zaczyna pić jego krew. Elena próbuje ochronić Jeremy'ego i bije Vicki drewnianą deską. Wampirzyca atakuje również Elenę, gdy nagle pojawia się Stefan i odrzuca Vicki. Po chwili wampirzyca ponawia atak na Elenę, lecz Stefan przebija Donovan kołkiem tym samym zabijając ją. Po śmierci wampirzycy, Elena policzkuje Damona twierdząc, że to wszystko jego wina. Następnie dziewczyna prosi Stefana, aby wymazał z pamięci Jeremy'ego śmierć Vicki. Wampir nie jest do tego zdolny, gdyż żywi się krwią zwierząt, ale Damon oferuje swoją pomoc i wymazuje wspomnienia brata Eleny. 185px|thumb|right|Bonnie mówi Elenie, że jest czarownicą. W 162 Candles, Bonnie mówi Elenie, że jest czarownicą. Gilbert uświadamia sobie, że dalej kocha Stefana, ale gdy idzie mu to oznajmić spotyka Lexi i zakłada, że dziewczyna jest z młodszym Salvatore. Stefan później przybywa do domu Eleny i mówi jej, że Alexia jest również wampirem i jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zaprasza ją na imprezę do Mystic Grilla, lecz ona mu odmawia, po czym jednak pojawia się na niej. Podczas rozmowy z Lexi, wampirzyca opowiada jej o swoim chłopaku, którego przemieniła w wampira oraz mówi jej, że "przed miłością nie ucieknie". Następnie Elena i Stefan są świadkami tego, jak Damon zabija Lexi. Stefan pragnie ją pomścić, ale Elena powstrzymuje go mówiąc, że nadal chce z nim być, lecz nie może zabić swojego brata. Młodszy Salvatore odmawia jej. thumb|Seans.|200px|leftW History Repeating, Elena ogląda jak Bonnie wyrzuca swój naszyjnik i jest w szoku, gdy pojawia się on ponownie w torbie czarownicy. Gilbert próbuje naprawić przyjaźń Bonnie i Caroline. Do szkoły przychodzi nowy nauczyciel historii, Alaric Saltzman. Caroline sugeruje, aby zrobić seans dla przodka Bonnie, Emily. Kiedy Emily przejmuje ciało Bonnie, Caroline myśli, że to żart, jednak przerażona ucieka z domu Eleny. Gilbert dzwoni do Stefana, aby go ostrzec i wyrusza za przodkiem Bennett. Damon orientuje się, że Emily chce zniszczyć swój talizman. Starszy Salvatore nie chce do tego dopuścić i usiłuje zabić Bonnie, aby pozbyć się jej przodka. Elena powstrzymuje Damona, a Emily niszczy talizman. Później Gilbert opowiada Bonnie o wampirach. W The Turning Point, Stefan mówi Elenie, że opuszcza miasto, aby ją chronić. Mówi jej też, że Logan Fell, były chłopak jej ciotki i opiekunki prawnej, Jenny jest wampirem. thumb|185px|right|Elena i Stefan.Następnie Logan w ramach zemsty na matce Caroline, szeryf Elizabeth Forbes, porywa dziewczynę. Udaje się ją uwolnić. Następnie Gilbert oferuje Salvatore'owi, że podwiezie go do jego domu. Po przybyciu pod dom, Elena wyznaje mu miłość, całują i śpią ze sobą po raz pierwszy. Kiedy młodszy Salvatore idzie na dół po wodę, Gilbert znajduje zdjęcie Katherine i odkrywa, że wyglądają tak samo. Wychodzi z domu i odjeżdża. Uderza samochodem w człowieka na drodze, lecz ten wstaje z drogi i podchodzi do samochodu. Elena zaczyna krzyczeć. thumb|185px|left|Damon i Elena w Atlancie. W Bloodlines, przy samochodzie pojawia się Damon i ratuje Elenę. Tajemnicza istota ucieka. Dziewczyna mówi do Damona "wyglądam jak ona" i mdleje. Wampir bierze Gilbert w ramiona i odchodzi, następnie dziewczyna budzi się w jego samochodzie. Salvatore mówi jej, że jadą do Atlanty. Elena ignoruje telefon od Stefana i akceptuje propozycję Damona, aby chwilę się zabawić. Przyjeżdżają do baru Bree i Gilbert spotyka właścicielkę baru, czarownicę i byłą dziewczynę Damona. Wampir upija się razem z Bree i Eleną, a następnie do Gilbert dzwoni Jenna. Dziewczyna wychodzi z baru. Odbiera telefon, lecz po chwili ktoś go jej wytrąca i porywa Elenę. Damon orientuje się, że Gilbert nie ma i idzie jej poszukać, lecz zostaje zaatakowany przez wampira, który porwał Elenę. Wampir mówi im, że nazywa się Lee i był chłopakiem Lexi. Lee chce pomścić dziewczynę. Prawie zabija Damona, ale Elena błaga go o to, żeby darował mu życie. Mówi mu, że Lexi by tego nie chciała. Lee odrzuca Damona i znika. Następnie Gilbert i Salvatore wracają do Mystic Falls. Stefan rozmawia z Eleną, a ta mówi mu o tym, iż Damon ją uratował. thumb|right|185px|Elena dowiaduje się, że jest adoptowana.Młodszy Salvatore po wysłuchaniu tego mówi Gilbert o tym, że została ona adoptowania i nie wie kto jest jej biologicznymi rodzicami, następnie całują się. Później Jenna pyta się Eleny gdzie była i dlaczego skłamała. Dziewczyna irytuje się i mówi ciotce, że wie, iż jest adoptowana. Następnie zdenerwowana Gilbert odchodzi. thumb|185px|Elena i Noah na potańcówce. W Unpleasantville, noc przed tańcami lat 50 XX wieku, Jeremy zaprasza do domu wampira, myśląc że jest to dostawca pizzy. Później okazuje się, że jest to wampir, Noah, którego potrąciła Elena. Noah atakuje Elenę, lecz Stefan przybywa w porę, by ochronić dziewczynę, a wampir ucieka. Damon zaprasza Gilbert na tańce, aby uczestniczyła jako przynęta. Dziewczyna się zgadza. Na potańcówce do Eleny dzwoni Noah. Grozi jej, że jeżeli nie opuści tańców, on zabije Jeremy'ego. Dziewczyna wychodzi z potańcówki. Po chwili wampir atakuje ją. Gilbert wbija mu ołówek w rękę, co na chwilę go osłabia. Przybiega Stefan, a Noah mówi, że śledził dziewczynę, gdyż był zakochany w Katherine. Mówi też o księdze czarów Emily, a następnie młodszy Salvatore przebija go kołkiem. Później Stefan mówi Elenie, że obiecał pomóc Damonowi w użyciu księgi czarów do uwolnienia Katherine z grobowca wampirów, ale kłamał. Elena obiecuje mu pomóc. thumb|170px|left|Elena, Stefan i Damon przy grobie.W Children of the Damned, Damon przychodzi do Stefana i Eleny, gdy śpią razem i męczy ich mówieniem o księdze czarów i dzienniku przodka Eleny, Johnathana, w którym jest napisane, gdzie znajduje się księga Emily. Księga jest potrzebna do otwarcia grobowca, w którym znajdują się Katherine i inne wampiry. Następnie Elena rozmawia ze Stefanem o oszukiwaniu Damona. Okazuje się, że dziennik ma Alaric Saltzman, gdyż dał mu go Jeremy. Salvatore pyta Gilbert czy może ufać swojemu młodszemu bratu, dziewczyna kłamie, a następnie rozmowa schodzi na temat panny Pierce. Z dziennika, Elena i Stefan dowiadują się, że ojciec Stefana, Giuseppe zabrał księgę czarów do grobu. Jadą razem na cmentarz i rozkopują grób, w którym znajdują księgę. Nagle Damon pojawia się na cmentarzu. Krzyczy na Gilbert, mówiąc jej, że go oszukała. Atakuje dziewczynę i zmusza ją do wypicia swojej krwi. Mówi Stefanowi, że jeżeli nie odda mu księgi, zabije Elenę, a ta stanie się wampirzycą. Młodszy brat oddaje księgę, a Damon puszcza Gilbert. Później są domu Gilbertów. Jest tam również Jeremy ze swoją dziewczyną Anną. Elenę boli głowa, a Stefan idzie po aspirynę dla niej i dowiaduje się, że Anna jest w domu. Okazuje się, że jest ona wampirzycą, która chce otworzyć grobowiec. Młodszy Salvatore biegnie do pokoju Eleny, lecz jej tam nie znajduje. thumb|Bonnie i Elena w motelu.|185pxW Fool Me Once, po tym jak została porwana przez Annę, Elena budzi się w motelu. Jest pilnowana przez wampira, Bena, który aktualnie śpi. Gilbert próbuje się wymknąć, lecz wampir się budzi. Benjamin próbuje ją zahipnotyzować, gdyż nie wie, że dziewczyna posiada werbenę. Po chwili Elena znowu próbuje uciec, lecz Anna wraca i zamyka ją w łazience. Znajduje tam nieprzytomną Bonnie. Po ocuceniu przyjaciółki, czarownica mówi jej, że Ben ją uwiódł, a następnie porwał. Rozmawiają o otworzeniu grobowca. Okazuje się, że Bennett została porwana, by za pomocą czarów otworzyła grób wampirów pod kościołem. Do łazienki wchodzi Ben. Okazuje się, że Gilbert została porwana, by mieć pewność, że Bonnie zrobi wszystko ze strachu o przyjaciółkę. Anna mówi Elenie o tym, że jest dziewczyną Jeremy'ego oraz, że w grobowcu jest uwięziona jej matka, Pearl. Następnie wampirzyca wychodzi, gdyż chce zdobyć księgę od Damona. Po pewnym czasie Elena i Bonnie próbują uciec, lecz nie udaje im się to. Chwilę później przychodzi Stefan i uwalnia dziewczyny. W domu babci Bonnie, Sheili odbywa się narada. thumb|left|200px|Elena i Damon rozmawiają z Mattem i Caroline.Elena twierdzi, że powinny dać Damonowi wypuścić Katherine. Sheila zgadza się pomóc wnuczce otworzyć grób. Gilbert idzie na cmentarz, gdzie odbywa się impreza, by dojść do grobowca. Idzie tam razem z Damonem. Na miejscu spotykają Caroline i Matta. Następnie idą do grobowca. Po rzuconym uroku, starszy Salvatore idzie z Eleną do grobowca. Damon i Gilbert przeszukują grobowiec, po chwili chłopak znika. Następnie dziewczyna znajduje Annę. Wampirzyca znajduje matkę i daje jej krew Eleny. Pearl budzi się, a Gilbert ratuje Stefan. Na powierzchni okazuje się, iż wampiry nie mogą wyjść z grobu. Bonnie szantażuje babcie i w końcu razem w pełni otwierają grób. Młodszy Salvatore i Gilbert wracają po Damona. Okazuje się, że Katherine nie było w środku. Razem wychodzą z grobowca. Potem Elena i Stefan odnajdują Jeremy'ego, który został ogłuszony przez Bena. Idzie z bratem do domu. Rozmawia z nim, lecz ten nic nie pamięta. Gilbert idzie odwiedzić Bonnie. Po jej wyjściu chłopak wpisuje w wyszukiwarkę hasło "wampiry". W domu Bennetów, Elena i Bonnie odkrywają, że Sheila nie żyje, gdyż zmarnowała za dużo magii. Dziewczyna dzwoni po karetkę. }} |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= thumb|185px|Elena sprawdza czy kły się pojawiły.W Growing Pains, Elena budzi się w okresie przemiany. Ma ona dwie opcje. Pożywić się krwią ludzką lub umrzeć. Najpierw chce jednak, aby Bonnie spróbowała przemienić ją z powrotem w człowieka. Czarownica nie potrafi pomóc przyjaciółce. Zostaje coraz mniej czasu, a Stefan i Elena ciągle chcą, aby Elena była człowiekiem. Nagle do domu Eleny przychodzi Pastor Young wraz ze swoimi strażnikami. Obezwładniają oni Stefana i razem z Eleną wiozą go na farmę Pastora. Po pewnym czasie Young orientuje się, że Gilbert też jest wampirem. Zamyka ją razem z Salvatore oraz Rebeką. Przez to Elena nie może się pożywić. Jest co raz słabsza i powoli umiera. Po pewnym czasie Pierwotna lituje się nad Eleną. Gdy przychodzi strażnik Rebekah straszy go, przez co ten podchodzi do celi Stefana. Ten zabija go i upuszcza ciało, z którego sączy się krew koło celi Gilbert. Elena sięga do ciała i wypija z niego krew, dzięki czemu przemiana dobiega końcowi. Wampirzyca uwalnia się z klatki i na farmie znajduje Damona, który próbuje zabić Matta. Dziewczyna atakuje wampira i krzyczy "zostaw go w spokoju". Damon poddaje się. Elena mówi mu, że pamięta wszystko, a w tym to, że to jego poznała pierwszego. Dziewczyna pyta się go czy gdyby to on był wczoraj na moście, a ona błagałaby go o to by ocalił Matta, to by go ocalił. Damon mówi jej, że bez wahania ocaliły ją. Elena i Stefan na dachu.|thumb|185px Następnie Elena i Stefan siedzą na dachu domu Salvatore'ów. Obserwują powolny wschód słońca i rozmawiają o byciu wampirem. Salvatore daje dziewczynie pierścień chroniący przed słońcem, który zrobiła dla niej Bonnie i całuje ją. |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd zewnętrzny Elena jest piękną, atrakcyjną i młodą dziewczyną. Ma owalną twarz, lekko oliwkową cerę, brązowe oczy i długie, proste, ciemne włosy. Swą szczupłą sylwetkę zawdzięcza regularnym treningom i sportowemu stylowi życia. Elena jest niesamowicie podobna do swojej przodkini, której jest sobowtórem - Kateriny Petrovy. Katherine często używa swojego podobieństwa do Eleny, aby oszukać Stefana lub Damona. Chociaż Elena i Katherine są do siebie łudząco podobne, to różnią się od siebie stylem, a zwłaszcza osobowością. Elena fizycznie przypomina pierwotnego sobowtóra Petrova, Amarę. W zakresie mody Elena kiedy była jeszcze człowiekiem, wolała raczej swobodny, sportowy styl. Nie nosiła dużo makijażu. Gilbertówna faworyzowała swoje granatowe jeansy, kolorowe bluzki i trampki - Converse. Sukienki i spódnice nosiła na specjalne wydarzenia lub imprezy. Dziewczyna prawie zawsze miała rozpuszczone, wyprostowane włosy opadające poza ramiona. Jako człowiek nosiła specjalny naszyjnik z werbeną, który dostała od Stefana. Chronił on ją przed zauroczeniem wampira. Elena jako wampir, nosi specjalny pierścień zrobiony przez Bonnie, który chroni ją przed działaniem promieni słonecznych. Apetyt to nie jedyna rzecz, która zmieniła się w Elenie. Jej szafa przeszła odnowę. Nowa Elena ma bardziej kobiecy "look". Po wyłączeniu człowieczeństwa, zmienia fryzurę oraz robi sobie czerwone pasemko. Dziewczyna zamieniła jeansy i bluzki, na sukienki, buty na wysokim obcasie i biżuterię. W American Gothic, Elena po raz pierwszy udaje Katerine. Wampirzyca jest w stanie oszukać chwilowo Elijah. Charakter Eleny po wyłączeniu uczuć, przybliża się do osobowości jej sobowtóra, Kateriny. W sezonie szóstym, dziewczyna zaczyna nosić bardziej obcisłe jeansy, buty na niskim obcasie, bluzki na ramiączkach, krótkie spódniczki, szorty i sukienki. Jednak jej makijaż nie zmienia się. ee7t6.png|Sezon 1 uiu.png|Sezon 2 6401.png|Sezon 3 hg.png|Sezon 4 (bez uczuć) 6405.png|Sezon 5 ElenaGilbertSezon5.png|Sezon 6 Osobowość Jako człowiek thumb|170px|Elena jako człowiek. W pilocie Elena jest spokojną, przygnębioną i zamkniętą w sobie dziewczyną. Okazuje się, że powodem tego jest śmierć rodziców, kilka miesięcy przed wydarzeniami w serialu. Jej przyjaciele ujawniają, że przed śmiercią rodziców była aktywna, popularna i wesoła, a jej zmiana w zachowaniu wynika z jej utraty. W miarę postępu serialu, zaczyna odzyskiwać swój dawny "wigor". Poznanie Stefana przyczynia się do tego. Gilbertówna została ukazana, jako osoba bardzo dbająca o swoją rodzinę, wnikliwa o wysokim poziomie moralnym. Pokazuje głębokie przywiązanie do swoich przyjaciół, i często martwi się o innych ludzi, którzy nie oczekują tego od niej. Elena jest także bardzo uparta i przebojowa. Jest bezpośrednia i woli stawać do konfrontacji z ludźmi twarzą w twarz, niż ukrywać swój gniew. Pokazuje swoje zaufania do Stefana, Damona i innych, mimo ich działań w przeszłości i popełnionych grzechów. Jako wampir |-|Z uczuciami= thumb|left|185px|Elena po zabójstwie Connora. Jako wampir zakłada się, że Elena będzie "dobrym wampirem", takim jak Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Elijah Mikaelson lub Lexi Branson. Niektóre cechy Eleny są wzmocnione ze względu na jej nieśmiertelność. Elena uważana jest za przeciwieństwo Katherine. Pierce sama chciała stać się wampirem, za to Elena nigdy tego nie pragnęła. Elena próbuje różnych sposobów pożywiania się: diety Stefana, picia z woreczków, natomiast Damon nalega, aby "piła prosto z żyły". Zaczęła spędzać coraz więcej czasu z Damonem, aż w końcu spróbowała picia prosto z żyły, czego nie zaaprobowali jej przyjaciele. Dowiaduje się, że ma więcej wspólnego z Damonem niż ze Stefanem. Teraz, kiedy Elena jest wampirem, a jej uczucia wzrosły, zaczęła czuć coś do Damona. Nie mogła ich dłużej ignorować i spychać na bok, dlatego też zerwała ze Stefanem. Niedługo potem związała się z Damonem. Później dowiadujemy się że łączy ich nadnaturalna więź, która polega na tym że Elena robi wszystko aby uszczęśliwić Damona. |-|Bez uczuć= Elena żywi się na cheerleaderce.|thumb|right Kiedy zmarł jej brat, była w zaprzeczeniu, bo nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że straciła ostatnią osobę, która była jej naprawdę bliska. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Jeremy nie żyje zalała się łzami. Damon próbował ją uspokoić, ale to nie przynosiło skutków. Jej ból był ogromy, dlatego Damon użył ich wspólnej nadnaturalnej więzi, aby wyłączyć jej człowieczeństwo. leftZ wyłączonym człowieczeństwem Elena jest bardziej podobna do Damona. Gilbert jest teraz w nowym położeniu, gdzie nie przejmuje się innymi. Będzie bardzo trudno powrócić jej człowieczeństwo, ponieważ jak na ironię, znalazła nowe szczęśliwe miejsce, gdzie nie ma bólu, cierpienia, winy, a najważniejsze jest pożywianie się. Elena jest bardziej dosadna i szczera. Jest teraz bardziej bezpośrednia w tym, co chce osiągnąć. Dzięki Damonowi, który zabił Matta (na szczęście chłopak nosi pierścień Alarica, a później Jeremy'ego) na oczach Eleny, ta na nowo odzyskała człowieczeństwo. W ostatnim odcinku 4 sezonu Elena rozmawia ze Stefanem, który daje jej lekarstwo, a później z Damonem. Kłócą się, ale Elena mówi "Nie żałuję, że się w tobie zakochałam". Lekarstwo, które dostała od Stefana - wepchnęła w gardło Katherine, podczas ich walki w Liceum Mystic Falls. Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi.180px|thumb|Wampirza twarz Eleny. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - Elena jest młodym wampirem, ale przewyższa siłą ludzi i jej siła rośnie z czasem. Jest nawet silniejsza od łowców wampirów takich jak Connor, jej brat Jeremy i wilkołaków kiedy są w ludzkiej formie. Elena była również w stanie z łatwością pokonać Caroline - wampirzycę, która była o rok od niej starsza. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. thumb|180px|Elena używa perswazji.Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie thumb|180px|Próba spalenia się na słońcu.wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - thumb|180px|Elena zostaje poparzona przez werbenę, która znajdowała się w wodzie.jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Sire Bond' - Elenę i Damona łączyła więź, która była spowodowana tym, że przed śmiercią Elena czuła coś do Damona i powstała z jego krwi. Dlatego Elena robiła wszystko co mówił jej Damon. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje Stefan Salvatore Główny artykuł: Elena - Stefan Stefan jest byłym chłopakiem Eleny i młodszym bratem Damona. Stefan ma 165 lat i jest opisywany, jako przystojny, wysportowany, tajemniczy, miły, współczujący i troskliwy mężczyzna. Po powrocie do Mystic Falls nieoczekiwanie "spotyka" Elenę 23 maja 2009 roku, po tym jak usłyszał Elenę i wypadek samochodowy jej rodziców na moście Wickery. Samochód Gilbertów był cały zanurzony w wodzie. Wtedy Stefan uratował życie Eleny, choć jej rodzice - Miranda i Grayson, nie przeżyli tego wypadku. Po wypadku, przez długi czas Elena zastanawiała się jak zdołała wydostać się z samochodu. Wierzyła, że przeżyła cud. Przez kolejne 4 miesiące Stefan pozostał w Mystic Falls, aby dowiedzieć się czy Elena to nie Katherine. Obie kobiety są do siebie łudząco podobne. Stefan postanawia thumb|Elena i Stefanpozostać w miasteczku, aby lepiej poznać Elenę. Gilbert niespodziewanie spotyka się ze Stefanem w pierwszy dzień szkoły, kiedy wychodzi z męskiej toalety. Niewątpliwie Stefan od razu wpadł w oko Elenie. Oboje uświadamiają sobie, że mają wspólne cechy, zainteresowania i wartości. Kiedy tylko, Elena coraz bardziej zbliża się do Stefana, odkrywa jego mroczny sekret: Stefan jest ponad stuletnim wampirem z tajemniczą przeszłością. Choć początkowo Elena była przerażona tym, kim jest Stefan, to ostatecznie akceptuje jego wampiryzm. W przeciwieństwie do Damona, Stefan szanuje decyzję podjęte przez Elenę, nawet, kiedy się z nimi nie zgadza. Stefana i Eleny nie łączy już tak mocna więź, jak na początku. W ciągu ich miłości mieli wiele przeszkód, z których część pokonali. Jednymi z nich byli: brat Stefana - Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine Pierce, John Gilbert, Stefan (jako rozpruwacz), a ostatnio wampiryzm Eleny i wyłączenie człowieczeństwa. Ich związek ostatecznie zakończył się w 4 sezonie, ponieważ Elena ostatecznie zdecydowała, że kocha Damona. Elena przyznała, że nie kocha już Stefana, a on traktuje ją jak zepsutą zabawkę, którą musi naprawić, czego ona nie może zaakceptować. Damon Salvatore Główny artykuł: Elena - Damon thumb|left|Elena i Damon Na początku ich relacje nie przebiegały najlepiej, lecz mimo to od zawsze łączyło ich coś więcej. Przez 3 pierwsze sezony Elena nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, iż mogłaby być zakochana w Damonie. Dopiero w 4 sezonie widzimy, co tak naprawdę dzieje się miedzy nimi. Na dodatek dochodzi nadnaturalna więź, która pojawia się w momencie, gdy Elena stała się wampirem poprzez krew starszego Salvatore. Elena wyznaje Damonowi miłość i są przez pewien czas ze sobą szczęśliwi. Jednak, gdy ginie brat Eleny, Jeremy, Gilbert wyłącza swoje człowieczeństwo, a co za tym idzie ich nadnaturalna więź zostaje przerwana. Później Damon próbuje przywrócić jej człowieczeństwo tuż po tym, jak zauważa, że nowa Elena nie jest wystarczająco dobrą osobą. W odcinku Pictures of You podczas balu maturalnego, Elena mówi do Damona, że nic do niego nie czuje. Było to spowodowane brakiem uczuć. W odcinku Graduation wybiera Damona, mówiąc mu, że po przemianie w wampira sprawił, że czuje, że żyje. Bonnie Bennett Jest jedną z najlepszych przyjaciół Eleny i wie o niej praktycznie wszystko. Elena jest pierwszą osobą, której Bonnie mówi o swym pochodzeniu, i o tym, że jest czarownicą. Mówi, iż zrobiła to dlatego, ponieważ są sobie bardzo bliskie. Caroline Forbes Były przyjaciółkami od pierwszej klasy. Ich relacje na ogół wydają się dobre, ale bywają napięte, jakby Caroline widziała w niej rywalkę. Caroline przyznała, że Bonnie jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, tym samym stawiając Elenę na drugim miejscu. Elena nie zawsze jej ufa. Caroline nie akceptuje związku Eleny z Damonem, bezustannie próbuje odciągnąć Elenę od tego pomysłu. Jeremy Gilbert Młodszy brat Eleny, jednak w późniejszych odcinkach okazuje się, że nie jest jej biologicznym bratem, ale jej kuzynem. Mimo dziewczyna to traktuje go jak brata, a ich relacje nie zmieniają się. Nadal są dla siebie rodzeństwem. Bardzo się kochają i są w stanie oddać za siebie wszystko. Są dla siebie przyjaciółmi. Elena początkowo ukrywa przed nim prawdę o wampirach, jednak po przeczytaniu pamiętnika wszystko się zmienia. Od tamtej pory mówią sobie o wszystkim. Gdy w odcinku Stand By Me, Elena uświadamia sobie, że Jeremy nie żyje, jest zrozpaczona i za sprawą więzi łączącą ją z Damonem wyłącza człowieczeństwo. W odcinku The Walking Dead, widzi i przytula Jeremy'ego za sprawą opadniętej kurtyny z Drugą Stroną. Alaric Saltzman Alaric był nauczycielem oraz prawnym opiekunem Eleny i Jeremy'ego. Katherine Pierce thumb|185px|Elena poznaje Katherine. Elena poznaje Katherine, kiedy ta pojawia się nagle w Mystic Falls. Elena dowiaduje się m.in. poprzez badania swojej biologicznej matki, że jest sobowtórem wampirzycy i że jest kluczem do złamania klątwy, która ciążyła na Pierwotnym, Klausie. Katherine próbuje dostarczyć Elenę Klausowi, by móc uzyskać od niego wolność (Katherine uciekała przed Pierwotnym przez ponad 500 lat), jednak stwierdza później, że jest dla niej obojętna. Możliwe jest to, że zobaczyła w niej drugą siebie, którą czekał ten sam los co ją. thumb|left|185px|Elena wpycha lekarstwo do gardła Katherine. Po tym jak Katherine zabiła Jeremy'ego, Elena wyłączyła swoje człowieczeństwo i zaczęła początkowo przypominać Katherine, aż wreszcie się do niej upodobniając. Po tym jak Damon zabija Matta, Elena włącza człowieczeństwo i jest zła, wręcz wściekła na Katherine i pragnie zemsty za to co jej zrobiła. Dochodzi do walki dwóch wampirzyc, w której to Elena wkłada lekarstwo na wampiryzm do gardła Katherine, tworząc ją tym samym człowiekiem. Pomimo tego, Elena walczy o przetrwanie Katherine jako człowieka. Później w odcinku 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine opętuje ciało Eleny, aby móc przedłużyć swoje życie, starając się również stworzyć nowe życie dla siebie jak i dla swojej córki. Jednak jej plan zostaje odkryty przez Stefana i Caroline i dlatego zostaje usunięta z ciała Eleny przez ostrze Gragora, które zabija pasażerów. Na sam koniec Katherine wstrzykuje do ciała Eleny wirus, który miał za zadanie zabicie Eleny. Rebekah Mikaelson Normalnie Rebekah i Elena są wrogami, jednakże po wyłączeniu człowieczeństwa Eleny, Mikaelson i Gilbert stały się sojuszniczkami w walce o znalezienie Katherine i lekarstwa. Rebekah spodobał się teraźniejszy charakter Eleny. Razem samochodem Damona wyruszają na poszukiwanie Petrovej. Tam dowiadują się, że Katherine miała się spotkać z Elijah. Wampirzyce nie dopuszczają do tego spotkania. Zamiast Kateriny, pojawia się Elena. W późniejszych odcinkach Elena zamieszkuje z Rebekah, ponieważ ona jako jedyna ją toleruje. Przyjacielskie relacje trwają do Pictures of You. Później Elena włącza uczucia. Klaus Mikaelson Ciekawostki Przypisy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Petrova Kategoria:Rodzina Gilbert Kategoria:Sobowtóry Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Kandydatki na Miss Mystic Falls Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Rebekę Kategoria:Zabici przez Caroline Forbes Kategoria:Zabici przez Nadię Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Katerinę Petrovą Kategoria:Zabici przez Lorenzo Kategoria:Zabici przez Damona Salvatore Kategoria:Duchy